ABSTRACT The primary purpose of the Animal Resources Core is to facilitate cancer relevant animal projects at the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC). The Johns Hopkins Department of Research Animal Resources oversees all laboratory animal resources and services of The Johns Hopkins University (JHU), including the SKCCC Animal Resources Core. However, due to the unique programs and goals of the SKCCC Animal Resources Core, it is managed as a separate functional unit, under the direction of the Associate Provost for Research Animal Resources and the SKCCC, and is designed specifically to enable investigator- initiated cancer therapeutic investigations in animals. The SKCCC animal care program and facilities are reviewed alongside Research Animal Resources and are fully accredited by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care International. The SKCCC Animal Resources Core is located in two buildings: 1) the ground level of the SKCCC Cancer Research Building I (CRBI), which contains 8,069 net ft2 of space, and 2) the basement level of the SKCCC Cancer Research Building II (CRBII) which contains 29,831 net ft2 of space. Services provided include animal procurement, daily care and oversight, microbiological and sentinel monitoring, veterinary and pathology services, training and assistance with animal handling and technical procedures, maintenance of genetically altered and immunodeficient rodent breeding colonies, cross-fostering of rodent pups, and management of special facilities for the use of BSL2 and BSL3 hazardous agents. The veterinary, microbiological monitoring and pathology services are performed by the Johns Hopkins Department of Research Animal Resources on a fee-for-service basis. Cynthia Zahnow, Ph.D., Core Director, is responsible for the overall management and direction of the SKCCC Animal Resources Core. Sherrie Hawkes is Supervisor of the Animal Resources Core and is responsible for the day-to-day direction and operation of the Core. SKCCC Managed Core Reporting Period: Jan. 1, 2015, to Dec. 31, 2015